The Madness inside the Harshadows Hall
by Endless ooo
Summary: La historia retoma desde el final de la segunda temporada del anime, luego de que Ciel terminara como un demonio y se marchara junto a Sebastian. Desarrollándose en un mundo/realidad paralela en donde ambos personajes vivirán juntos como amantes.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ese mayordomo, solo.

La carreta arrastrada por dos fuertes corceles desfilaba al margen del enorme precipicio. Dentro, en el hermoso y elegante carruaje negro, se distinguían dos recias figuras masculinas, la de un precioso joven, y las de su —también precioso— Mayordomo.

—Joven Amo—llamó con sosiego el servidor. — ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Está cansado?—. El señorito parpadeó dos veces con la mirada fija en el acantilado antes de voltear el delicado rostro de arrogante expresión. Sostuvo la mirada a su sirviente, con un suspiro delicado volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

—No, estoy bien. —agregó con noble parsimonia. Su Mayordomo lo miró por un momento, contemplando en dulce aquiescencia el nostálgico perfil de su Amo.

De una precisión aberrante estaba hecha aquella cara angelical tras el gallardo temple que dominaba la expresión, resuelto, expectante, confiado y a la ves —quizá un poco— resignado. Adoró entonces, aquel carácter tan lleno de determinación y orgullo. Se descubrió pensando en el futuro que les esperaba juntos, ahora y siempre, y se preguntaba cómo había terminado un simple juego en un encarcelamiento de por vida.

Pronto el paisaje cambió, volviéndose oscuro y neblinoso. Ciel alejó el rostro de la ventanilla, jugueteó con su anillo en silencio. Posteriormente, las tinieblas se dividieron a ambos lados del carruaje dando paso a la luz suave y cálida del ocaso. Un verde valle se extendió en su horizonte, a lo lejos a su izquierda, dos grandes montes de ancha base, entre ellos se formaba un cenit invertido desde donde descendía una amplia cascada. A la derecha, campos verdes llenos de flores blancas hasta terminar en hermosos páramos color miel, y más allá, una cadena montañosa compuesta por cuatro grandes elevaciones, en donde la segunda de izquierda a derecha perdía su cumbre entre las nubes rosadas. El muchacho observó con calma la hermosa visión. Entonces el carro se detuvo, rápidamente el Mayordomo descendió y alargó el esbelto pero firme brazo, con la mano suavemente extendida hacia él.

—Joven Amo—llamó. Ciel volvió a suspirar y tomando la mano de Sebastian, descendió del coche. Apoyó un pie afuera, pisando las flores, dio el segundo paso y junto a su bastón se encaminó al lado de su sirviente.

Miró nuevamente al suelo. Las flores se contorneaban evitando ser pisadas, doblándose en una reverencia a sus pies.

— Incluso —comentó el sirviente—. Estas vidas inútiles luchan por sobrevivir— .Ciel alzó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos rojizos de su Mayordomo Negro.

—Es nuestra naturaleza como seres vivientes— .El fámulo sonrió, su rostro sombrío y ceniciento contrastaba con el fondo de suave tonos rosados, las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron y cerrando los ojos en una sensual sonrisa de gato preguntó:

— ¿Vivientes?—. Casi rió, parecía lleno de gozo, pero no lo estaba, dentro de sí palpitaba una furia voraz. Su Joven Amo le observó.

—Mi corazón aún late—dijo con dureza en la voz. — Tú también puedes escucharlo, ¿No es así?.. Aunque no sea humano—. El Mayordomo abrió los ojos y observó con excitación el semblante de su Amo, firme, arrogante y —al igual que él— furioso. Dobló su rodilla izquierda, apoyándola en el pasto y con su mano derecha sobre su pecho, exclamó:

—Yes, my Lord—.

Continuaron en silencio, caminando entres las flores blancas que despedían un olor calinoso y dulce. Ciel alzó la vista frente a una enorme mansión de blanca fachada. Perfecta, elegante, idéntica.

—Joven Amo, déjeme mostrarle su nuevo hogar—musitó con premura el Mayordomo al ver la expresión taciturna del muchacho.

—Este-. Dijo él, con lóbrega mirada. —No es mi hogar, no es más que una simple imitación de la real, al igual que yo— .Comenzó el asenso por las escaleras seguido por su sirviente, quién se adelantó un par de pasos para abrir la puerta a su Señor. El joven ingresó a la residencia y sin detenerse continuó hasta la próxima escalera, dirigiéndose a la que sabía que era su habitación.

Entró entonces a su dormitorio, lanzó el bastón rompiéndolo contra la mesa que se encontraba allí. Bufaba por la nariz, miró a través de la inmensa ventana el hermoso paisaje, tan perfecto y falso cual flor plástica. Antes de darse cuenta ya había volcado la mesa y pateado las sillas rompiendo una de ellas.

Mordió su labio hasta hacerse sangrar, sus pensamientos iban y venían turbulentos, asediados por los deseos y recuerdos mortales, casi los perdía… casi se borraban y la locura se evocaba en consumir su consciencia todavía humana, ahora tan distinta a su naturaleza. Las lágrimas de desesperación e ira se apresuraron a sus ojos, sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza, aferradas a sus negros cabellos, tapando sus oídos, mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. Se había sentado en la cama, en completo silencio, mordiendo aún su labio. Podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón latir, tronaba contra su pecho y parecía sincronizarse con los pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

Golpearon a su puerta, el sonido traspaso su ser ampliándose en su cerebro. Jadeó en busca de aire. La puerta se abrió un ápice.

— ¿Joven Amo?—. La voz de su Mayordomo le llevó a una calma ahogante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro sereno. — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—.Ciel respiró profundamente, restituyendo su compostura de noble.

—Sí, estoy bien—. El sirviente ingresó en la sala, observó con frialdad el desastre provocado por su Amo, se acercó a un mueble, abrió un cajón.

—Me preguntaba si quizá el Joven Amo deseaba tomar un baño después de tan largo viaje—comentó apático, el deseo implícito de ejercer su voluntad gatilló en Ciel su burbujeante cólera.

—Déjalo ya—espetó, adusto y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Señor?—dudó el sirviente dándose vuelta con la ropa blanca de dormir en sus largos brazos.

— ¿Porqué me trajiste a este lugar?—preguntó, por un instante su perfecta compostura flaqueó al fallarle la voz.

—Pensé que el Joven Amo necesitaría un lugar donde poder descansar, de seguro tiene mucho que asimilar puesto que…—

—Es tú culpa—interrumpió. Su rostro cándido se volvió truculento con la ira.

— ¿Disculpe? Joven Amo, yo…—

—Tú no cumpliste—agregó, su boca se volvía agria a cada palabra que escupían sus labios, pero no podía detenerse. —El pacto lo estipulaba muy claramente, Sebastian. —Alzó los ojos enfrentándose a su sirviente. — Yo—musitó. — Debía morir—.

La oscuridad invadió de pronto la habitación, el rostro del Mayordomo se volvió de piedra. Ciel esperó.

— ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?, ¿Qué te perdone la vida? —.Su boca se torció con desagrado. —No juegues, ahora tengo que continuar a tu lado por el resto de tus días… ¡Infinitamente!—dijo la palabra como si maldijese.

— ¿Porqué?—.

—Eres un demonio ahora —.Se burló, pero había mal interpretado al muchacho. —Nunca morirás, mi delicia será ver como el resto de tu alma humana se consume en agonía en la vida eterna.- La sonrisa del sirviente se volvió despiadada.

— ¿Alma?—.Sonrió el Joven. — ¿Qué alma? ¿Olvidas que soy un demonio ahora? —musitó inclemente.

—Lo eres, sí, pero tu esencia en este mundo es nueva y sientes como un humano—explicó el Mayordomo entoldado.—Tendrás que ver como todos tus seres queridos mueren viejos y enfermos, y nunca más podrás volver junto a ellos, ahora que perteneces a otra estirpe, ahora serás mío hasta el final, Ciel Phantomhive.

—No—susurró el Conde.

— ¿No?—. Se mofó nuevamente el Demonio. — ¿No qué?—

—Tú hiciste un pacto…—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus pies en el suelo. —…con un humano el cual ya no existe—. Llevó lentamente su mano hasta el parche sobre su ojo derecho, tiró de él. —Ahora, ya no hay nada que te una a mi— .Abrió los ojos, dos grandes ocelos de profundo azul observaron lacerantes al Demonio.

El Mayordomo observó consternado, no había marca. Los ojos se tiñeron de un color rojo sanguinolento, una sádica mirada acompañó a la oscuridad que tomó parte en facciones del joven.

— ¿Cómo…? —demandó dando un paso hacia Ciel.

—No me someteré a una eternidad a tu lado— .Lentamente, las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a deshacerse y caer en pedazos calcinados. Dio un paso hacia Sebastian mientras todo a su alrededor se derretía como si estuviesen en el infierno. —Aquí termina nuestra unión, Sebastian Michaels—.

Y así como comenzó todo, todo desapareció. Sebastian esperó un momento, aguzando el oído, pero no había rastros de Ciel, se encontraba completamente solo en ese mundo que había creado para los dos.

Se quedó de pie, y esperó. Al cabo de una semana comprendió la seriedad de las palabras de su Joven Amo. Un demonio inexperto creado de un humano incapaz de atarse los zapatos solo, desesperó y comenzó a buscarlo, pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas y luego meses. Finalmente optó por volver a la mansión esperando encontrar a su Señor.

Pero nada sucedió. Ciel no regresó.

Continuó buscando largas temporadas, y esperando en la mansión otras más, sin percibir las horas, los días o semanas. Siempre era primavera, siempre había ocaso, el aire siempre era cálido y perfumado, en ese mundo nunca nada cambiaba.

Se negaba a creer que el pacto había terminado. Nunca terminaría si él no devoraba el alma de su Amo, y ahora aquello era doblemente imposible. Ciel era un demonio. Ciel no estaba.

El deseo aumentaba y se revolcaba junto a la necesidad. Esperaba observando el horizonte sobre el tejado. A veces se convertía en cuervo y acechaba desde las alturas, sin darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo transcurría para los humanos. Pero Ciel no regresó.

Por las noches, de acuerdo a su costumbre, se preparaba para dormir, aunque por naturaleza no lo requería, era un placer que se había habituado a tener. Durante muchas noches solo fingió hacerlo, en su mente repasaba lugar por lugar, intentando descubrir donde podría estar oculto su Joven Amo.

A lo largo del tiempo, descubrió que la única manera de ver a Ciel era a través de sus sueños. Y así comenzó a soñar con él. No tenía más recuerdos que de aquel Joven humano, tibio, frágil y arrogante. Las imágenes lo acosaban y en su mente Ciel dependía de él todavía, era humano, su alma le pertenecía al igual que su vida y su confianza.

Lo escogía a él, lo necesitaba a él… lo llamaba —aún dentro de la más absoluta oscuridad e inmensa desesperación— a él, sabiendo sin dudar que su Mayordomo lo salvaría.

Se preguntó una mañana si acaso su Joven Amo no habría vuelto al mundo humano. Cabalgó aún más lejos, deshaciendo sus pasos para buscar a su Señor. Pero a pesar de su cuidado al buscar, no pudo dar con Ciel y entonces supo que nunca lo encontraría.

Regresó a la mansión, llenó de furia e irritación.

—Mocoso—. Escupió al tiempo que vislumbraba la casona y se acercaba rápidamente. —Puede irse al…—. Su aliento se paralizó, observó fijamente al joven sentado en la escalinata.

Alto, apuesto, brioso, de piel blanca y tersa como el marfil, de pelo negro como el carbón. Reconoció en aquel soberbio semblante parte del seráfico rostro de su Joven Amo, los ojos rodeados de hermosas y largas pestañas se abrieron dejando ver el hermoso azul zafiro del iris. Contempló con picardía al Demonio que tenía al frente.

El joven se puso de pie, mirando aún al Mayordomo, con una suave sonrisa en los labios; descendió lentamente hasta posicionarse justo adelante.

— ¿Y bien? —.Sonrió. — ¿A dónde es que puedo irme, Sebastian?—


	2. Chapter I

_Capítulo I  
Ese mayordomo, complace_

El Joven sonrió.  
—He estado esperando por largo rato—agregó. El sirviente continuó en silencio, observando al hombre joven frente a él, tan parecido a su Amo pero con rasgos tan hermosos y masculinos que al mismo tiempo parecía una persona completamente diferente, se preguntaba con insistencia como era posible que creciese tanto.— Te has hecho esperar—rió.

—No imaginé que el Joven Amo estuviese esperándome _aquí_—respondió mecánicamente el Mayordomo.

La hermosa boca, los profundos ojos, el esbelto cuerpo de hombre adulto, de largas y definidas piernas con amplios hombros, distraía su mente del pensamiento lógico.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?—inquirió el muchacho sonriendo de lado, mirado a través de las tupidas pestañas.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Joven Amo—.Replicó a la defensiva. — ¿Dónde ha estado?—. Ciel sonrió nuevamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Los hermosos ojos grandes reflejaban el rostro de Sebastian, azules, completamente sin marcas. Una mano diáfana se movió cerca de la cara de sirviente, los blancos dedos rozaron con sus yemas la tersa piel del Demonio.

Por un momento el leve tacto quemó, ardiendo vigorosamente, pero el dolor se perdió cuando se miraron a los ojos después de tanto tiempo y un calor amable traspasó la carne.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. — ¿Me echaste de menos? —jugueteó, pasó sus dedos por la mejilla, ordenando un cabello suelto detrás de la cenicienta oreja. El Mayordomo sacó a relucir su perfecta cara de póker y con una sonrisa imperturbable preguntó:

— ¿Desea usted entrar, Joven Amo? —. Pasó al lado del joven rosándole el hombro, subió lentamente los escalones. — Si usted lo desea, ésta _aún_ puede ser su casa—.

En silencio y sin mirarse, ambos entraron con noble temple a la mansión. El Mayordomo encaminó sus pasos al dormitorio perteneciente a su Señor.

—Aquí, Joven Amo—. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de oscura madera y preciosas terminaciones. Posó la enguantada mano sobre el pomo y haciéndolo girar deslizó la puerta con suavidad. —Adelante—.

Ciel no dudó, entró con paso sereno en la estancia y observó a su alrededor. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Se acercó al ventanal para apreciar el ocaso.

— ¿Desea el Joven Amo algo para comer? —Interrumpió el sirviente las cavilaciones del joven. —Es hora de su merienda de la tarde—. El muchacho se volteó.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Interpeló, su mirada parecía triste nuevamente, recordó al Mayordomo una antigua expresión que había visto en el mismo rostro tiempo atrás, cuando aún era el semblante de un hermoso niño. —Aquí nunca nada cambia. Siempre hay atardecer, siempre es primavera, siempre hay ese mismo aroma tibio y dulzón ahogando el aire—.

Sebastian intentó interceder, pero Ciel continuó y preguntó:

— ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?—. El sirviente suspiró, lleno de recelo.

—Creé este mundo para nosotros dos, Joven Amo—explicó. —Este lugar contiene todo lo que el Joven Amo desea o puede desear—agregó.

—No todo—. El Mayordomo sonrió, pasó de largo la acotación de su Señor y continuó:

—Al Joven Amo no le gusta despertarse por las mañanas y aborrece la noche, no disfruta del frío, prefiere la primavera y aquel aroma que invade el lugar es el de las flores que llevaba su madre en el cabello—.

—No quiero…—comenzó diciendo el joven, con los puños crispados y el rostro sombrío. —No quiero encadenarme aquellas cosas. No está bien, en un mundo lleno de opuestos… desear algo sin su contrario es demasiado infantil, Sebastian—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué desea el Joven Amo que haga yo? —. Ciel alzó la mirada. —Haré lo que sea—. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

—Haz lo días pasar al mismo tiempo que lo viven los humanos—.

De pronto el cielo oscureció y un frió infernal envolvió el lugar, Ciel se quedó quieto, mirando los ojos de su Mayordomo Negro.

— ¿Qué fecha es? —preguntó el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, sostuvo su rostro cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

—Hoy es trece de diciembre, mi Señor—.

—Ya—dijo y guardó profundo silencio. Por largo rato el sirviente no pudo hacer nada más que contemplar el hermoso resplandor de su níveo cuello. Aspiró profundamente, aún conservaba aquel característico aroma en la piel.

—Debe estar cansado Joven Amo, ¿Por qué no descansa? —pidió el Mayordomo, se dirigió a la chimenea para prender el fuego. Ciel alzó lentamente la cabeza hasta observar la figurar oscura agachada a un par de metros.

—Sebastian—pronunció. — ¿Cuánto? —.

— ¿Cuánto qué, Joven Amo? —inquirió enderezándose y sacando del mismo cajón el blanco pijama de su Amo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —. El Demonio suspiró, lanzando a un lado la ropa.

—Vaya, vaya—. Miró a su Maestro. —Parece ser que por fin el Joven Amo a crecido, esta ropa ya no le queda—. Sonrió.

— ¡Respóndeme! —exigió frustrado el Conde. El sirviente volvió a suspirar.

—Diez años—comentó desganado. —Mañana cumplirá los veintitrés—.

Ciel se quedó en absoluto silencio, contemplando el suelo a través de sus brazos aún apoyados en sus rodillas. Al cabo de unos minutos se puso de pie y miró a su Mayordomo.

—Sebastian, prepara mi baño—. Los ojos del sirviente absorbieron la bravura que emanaba de su mirada azur. En el fondo, Sebastian comprendía la desesperación de los humanos, no así los motivos de esta. En su interior, su Joven Amo seguía siendo el ser más delicioso y frágil del mundo. Y sólo le pertenecía a él.

Pronto el baño estuvo listo. Entonces el joven entró en la habitación y miró al sirviente terminar de acomodar todo lo necesario.

—Sebastian, retírate—pidió con voz precisa mientras soltaba el moño que llevaba al cuello.

— ¿Señor?—.

— Sal, déjame—agregó al tiempo que soltaba su cinturón y lo dejaba caer al suelo con un sonido sordo. —Yo puedo solo —explicó en voz más suave, desabrochó los botones y se quitó la camisa dejando ver su torso blanco.

Sólido, como esculpido en piedra de luna. La definición en la musculatura de la espalda y brazos acompañaban los suaves movimientos del joven, de abdomen definido y pectoral marcado. La visión se hizo fugaz, pero no lo suficiente. El Demonio abrió la puerta acatando la orden de su Amo, pero dudaba si quedarse o no.

Ciel le miró por sobre el hombro. Con los ojos brillantes le vio cerrar la puerta, y por último, el sirviente pudo observar los pezones rosados de su Joven Amo. La puerta se cerró finalmente, separándolos al uno del otro.

Sebastian caminó a su habitación. Se encerró golpeando la puerta, se sentó en la cama apretando la mandíbula. Las imágenes lo acosaban al igual que los pensamientos. Escapó de la casa descolgándose por la ventaba. Salió al jardín y recorrió el sendero, alejándose hasta llegar a un enorme árbol a no más de un kilometro de distancia.

Se quedó allí, el frío se le aferraba a las extremidades, sin embargo, no se movió. Dejó pasar el tiempo hasta que consideró prudente volver a la mansión. Una vez de vuelta, se apresuró a la habitación de su Joven Amo.

Ya allí, soltó un suspiro y golpeó a la puerta.

—Disculpe ¿Amo? —Llamó a media voz, no podía escuchar movimiento dentro de la habitación, pero distinguió una respiración que se aceleraba. —Con su permiso—dijo e ingresó al dormitorio.

El blanco cuerpo de Ciel tendido a la largo de toda la cama mirando hacia un lado, desnudo, caliente. El sirviente se apresuró sobre el muchacho.

-¡Joven Amo! —espetó. — ¡Vamos! No se quede dormido en estas condiciones—.

—No estoy durmiendo—contestó la voz monótona y luego quedó en silencio por todo un minuto.

— ¿Amo Ciel? —. Volteó la cara hacia el sirviente al escuchar su nombre. — ¿Qué sucede? —.

— ¿Ya es hora de dormir? —preguntó al tiempo que se giraba y acurrucaba su cabeza húmeda sobre la almohada.

— Sí, pero acaba de mojar toda la cama y no tiene ropa de su tamaño—puntualizó el sirviente.

—Entonces dame la tuya—. Ciel se enderezó, Sebastian no alcanzó a protestar cuando, ya de pie, Ciel se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su Mayordomo negro.

El sirviente siguió de cerca a su Amo, quien deambulaba desnudo por la casa, se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró a su izquierda.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Ábrela, Sebastian! —. El Mayordomo hizo lo pedido. Una corriente de aire pasó a través de ellos. Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana mientras que su Amo tomaba la ropa allí dispuesta, sin importar que fuese de su Mayordomo Demonio, sin importar que fuese usada o no. La colocó fácilmente sobre su delicado cuerpo.

Llevó sus manos hasta la cara y respiró el aroma impregnado en la prenda, el agua de su cuerpo se había evaporado y ahora seco se sentó sin preocuparse sobre la angosta cama.

Sebastian buscó una toalla para secar el pelo de su Señor y con cuidado frotó de el hasta haberlo logrado. Entonces Ciel se envolvió casi sin darse cuenta en las frazadas de su sirviente y cerró los ojos.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos, arrastrándose por las paredes. El Demonio se alejó silenciosamente dejando descansar a su Amo.

Tomando el candelabro, vagó entre los pasillos y las habitaciones, se detuvo frente a una puerta e ingresó en la biblioteca, escogió un libro al azar para leerlo, no obstante, no logró concentrarse. Y sin darse cuenta, las horas pasaron y él cayó en un profundo sueño sin recuerdos.


	3. Chapter II

_Capítulo II  
Ese mayordomo, conoce  
_

La mañana apareció. Arrastrando consigo un nuevo día. La tenue luz se filtró por el cristal de las ventanas. En la biblioteca yacía Sebastian durmiendo con la cara apoyada en el libro que había intentado leer la noche anterior.

Pronto el brillo del día iluminó con tal magnitud la habitación que fue imposible no despertar. El sirviente abrió los ojos débilmente por un momento, sin recordar porqué se encontraba en esa situación, cuando las imágenes del día anterior por fin abordaron su mente dio un respingón de su asiento votando el libro al suelo.

Contuvo el aliento. Le bastó tan solo un segundo comprenderlo todo y salir corriendo a su habitación para ver al Joven Amo. Abrió la puerta sin detenerse a golpear.

Vacío.

Apretó la mandíbula haciendo sonar las muelas ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la actitud del Conde? Sebastian no habría podido decirlo en aquel momento, la soltura de su andar tranquilo y la elegancia aburrida —característica de la alta sociedad— con la cual hablaba o se movía lo exacerbaba hasta un punto fuera de lo normal.

Ciel no se encontraba en ese lugar, la respiración comenzó a acelerársele mientras se volvía y corría hasta la habitación de su Amo. Nada, también estaba completamente vacío, se detuvo un instante de pie en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose si acaso no lo había soñado todo, pero una última mirada al interior del dormitorio comprobó que la cama estaba un poco arrugada, prueba de que Ciel se había recostado allí la noche anterior. Una preguntaba asediaba su mente mientras continuaba buscando por todas las habitaciones ¿Qué significaba esa actitud casi voluptuosa que había demostrado la noche anterior?

Finalmente llegó a la cocina. Nada. Contuvo la respiración un momento.

Escucho pasos. Abrió la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, en la distancia pudo ver a su Amo, caminando en su dirección con un bulto colgando de la mano izquierda.

— ¡Hey!—. Le llamó el muchacho cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia. Se acercó al Mayordomo con una sonrisa leve pero bastante burlona. — ¡Mira! Nieve—comentó distraído mientras reía, el sirviente miró alrededor, un manto blanco cubría toda la superficie, en tan solo una noche todo había quedado oculto bajo la nieve; y ahora brillaba como pequeños diamantes al sol. Ciel decidió ignorar el semblante conmocionado de su sirviente y entró en la casa pasando por su lado sin tocarlo.

El Demonio instintivamente supo que algo sucedía, sin embargo, todo en aquel nuevo ser se le antojaba diferente. Se volteó a ver a su Amo, entretanto éste se preparaba algo para comer —o eso le pareció al Demonio luego de instante de observación—. La noche anterior se había mostrado cercano y atrevido, ahora le sonreía un momento y al siguiente lo ignoraba como hiciese de antaño.

—Buenos Días, Amo—habló lentamente todavía observándolo con cuidado. — ¿Ha dormido bien?—. El joven no contestó, continuó cocinando muy concentrado. — ¿Desea comer algo?—volvió a insistir el sirviente.

—Haz dormido mucho, Sebastian—agregó lentamente, arrastrando las palabras al pronunciar su nombre. El Mayordomo lo tomó como una reprimenda encubierta, frunció el ceño sin lograr comprender que estaba sucediendo en verdad.

—Discúlpeme, ¿Me necesitaba? —preguntó, desagradado por la reacción apática de su Señor, aunque, ocultándolo perfectamente. — ¿A dónde ha ido? —continuó.

—Fui a buscarte—dijo rápidamente el joven como explicación a su desaparición. — Dormías profundamente—comentó, con una voz diferente, el Mayordomo tuvo la necesidad de acercarse unos pasos a él, pero entonces, Ciel se volvió bruscamente. —Así que te dejé descansar—. Puso algo al fuego para asarlo. La actitud de su señor molestaba y preocupaba al sirviente a partes iguales, de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse en guardia. Nunca antes había actuado tan considerado con los demás, ni cuando era humano.

No apartó la vista del monseñor, hasta que éste se hubo volteado y servido un plato. Sebastian reconoció la comida.

—Joven Amo ¿Desde cuándo usted puede cocinar? —preguntó intrigado.

—Muchas cosas cambian—respondió el joven sin mirarlo, mientras degustaba su platillo. No estaba mal pero le desconcertó descubrir que no se le apetecía tanto como había pensado, de alguna manera, no le sabía tan bien. El sirviente lo observó celosamente, con una mano sostenía su mentón y con la otra afirmaba su codo. Parecía concentrado, el muchacho le miró de soslayo y dedujo su duda.  
—Adelante—agregó. —Puedes probarlo—.

El Mayordomo se acercó a la cacerola y con refinados movimientos acercó la comida hasta sus labios.

—Ah —musitó. —No tiene para nada mal sabor—agregó. Ciel se puso de pie y dejó la cocina en ese preciso momento, estaba molesto, un poco con el Demonio y otro poco consigo, pero más con el Demonio porque no podía aceptar fácilmente que él mismo pudiese ser irritante. —Joven Amo—Llamó el sirviente reteniéndolo.  
—Discúlpeme por quedarme dormido, no volverá a pasar—aseguró con la mano diestra sobre el corazón y la cabeza agachada esperando alguna reacción sarcástica de su parte. Escuchó a su Amo suspirar y alzó la cara para verlo.

—Está bien—aceptó, su rostro parecía distraído y miraba hacia otro lado. —Te disculpo—arregló uno de los mechones que caían sobre su frente, en ese momento miró a su sirviente. Una mirada llena a rebosar de un sentimiento que Sebastian no pudo comprender. —De todas maneras—empezó diciendo, ambos contuvieron el aliento mientras se miraban. —Gracias—. Sus ojos centellaron. —Por la ropa y por cederme tu cama—.

El Demonio pestañó estupefacto por las palabras de su Amo, pero el rostro blanco de Ciel levemente sonrojado, los ojos azules brillantes que lo miraban tan ferozmente lo hicieron reaccionar.

—Por supuesto, Joven Amo—inclinó la cabeza nuevamente. —Estoy a su servicio—añadió. El muchacho asintió.

—Sí, Sebastian—pronunció su nombre lentamente. —Sigue cuidando de mí—pidió suavemente, como si lo dijese más para sí que para el sirviente. Los ojos del Mayordomo Negro se abrieron de par en par observando impresionados el perfil de su Amo, que volvía a ser solemne y melancólico, su mirada parecía solitaria mientras se alejaba. Flectó su rodilla izquierda, apoyándola en el suelo.

—Yes, my Lord—.

El sirviente comenzó de inmediato la preparación del almuerzo. Cuidaba de los detalles de la preparación con afán mientras iba por las habitaciones limpiando, para luego volver rápidamente a comprobar el proceso de cocción. Una vez terminado todo, confirmó la hora y fue en busca de su Amo.

Al revisar el dormitorio se encontró con que su Señor no se encontraba allí, siguió buscándolo y finalmente lo descubrió leyendo en la biblioteca.

—Joven Amo—dijo después de ingresar en la habitación, a una distancia prudente se detuvo y lo miró. —La comida ya está preparada—agregó ceremoniosamente. El muchacho apartó los ojos del libro que ya estaba por terminar y miró a su Mayordomo.

— ¿Qué hay para comer?—preguntó.

—Un platillo especial por su cumpleaños, Joven Amo—. Ciel lo miró, dudo un momento, el sirviente observó su rostro y le pareció que quería decir algo pero no lo dijo, al instante el joven se estiró bostezando y dejó el libro a un lado.

El Mayordomo observó el tomo forrado de cuero verdoso, alcanzó a leer las palabras _"…princesse de Saxe"_, le pareció conocido el título y entonces recordó que era el mismo que en la noche anterior había escogido al azar para distraer la mente de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y caminó en silencio siguiendo a su Amo hasta el comedor. Sirvió el platillo frente a su Amo diciendo:

—Para la comida de hoy he preparado, _Filet de poisson Veracruz—. _Se detuvo consumido por el aroma que emanaba desde el interior de la camisa de su Señor, de alguna manera era un olor que le recordaba a algo.  
—Ah—musitó cuando Ciel volteó la cara lentamente hacia él. —Para el postre tengo preparado _Crostoli_ con té traído desde El Caribe—explicó mientras servía una copa de vino dulce a su Amo, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—quiso saber el joven, entonces el sirviente alzó la vista y se encontró con dos grandes ojos que lo observaban divertido y con una ceja alzada, la sonrisa el brotó en los labios al muchacho y fue terriblemente impúdica.

—Sueños Tropicales—contestó mecánicamente. El Amo rió suavemente, el sirviente respiró con dificultad ante la sonrisa que se mostraba frente a él, apretó nuevamente la mandíbula contrariado y fastidiado, esperó pacientemente hasta que Ciel terminara de comer y se retirara a su estudió para terminar su lectura.

Mientras terminaba la limpieza del resto de las habitaciones en la gran mansión, meditaba ferviente sobre los nuevos impulsos que le paralizaban los músculos, especialmente el de dar de cachetadas al Joven Conde y luego tal vez amarrar sus muñecas con ese irritante lazo que lucía en su cuello, rajarle la ropa y entonces… se interrumpió un poco asombrado del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos _¿Era así? ¿Realmente deseaba someter el cuerpo de su Amo?_ pensó, se tomó un momento para meditar sobre el asunto y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

Al paso de las horas fue en busca de su Amo para ofrecerle la cena. Lo encontró leyendo otro libro, _Histoire secrète d'Isabelle de Bavière, reine de France_, parecía ensimismado en la historia y no escuchó —o fingió no hacerlo— a su sirviente entrar en la recamara.

—Le he visto muy interesado en esa lectura, Joven Amo—comentó mientras le servía una porción de _Banoffee Pie_ y té de _Frutas del Bosque_. El muchacho asintió y no dijo nada por un momento, luego bajó el libro y miró a su Mayordomo Negro.

—Sí, es intrigante—. Su rostro era impávido al decir esto, desconcertando a su sirviente el cual pregunto:

— ¿De verdad? —. Alzó una definida ceja. El joven le miró sorprendido —al parecer— por su pregunta, pero respondió sinceramente frente a los hermosos ojos granate.

—Eso solo…—. Se detuvo mientras hablaba, su rostro se enrojeció y quedó en silencio. Ambos rostros demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero ninguno pudo apartarse.

— ¿Amo?—. Sebastian ladeó la cara a la de su Señor. — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—. Sobresaltado el Señorito se alejó del precioso rostro, aún más sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes.

—Es un poco frustrante, eso es todo—detalló con la cabeza dada vuelta. Su cuello blanco terminó de pleno a la cara del sirviente, quien con una onda aspiración sorbió el agradable aroma y contuvo la excitación que se subsisto en su garganta y en la entre pierna, se apartó casi al instante. Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y miró a su Amo.

Los ojos de Ciel estaban dilatados. Su boca débilmente abierta casi jadeaba, la escena era desconcertante para ambos pero imposible de ignorar. Sebastian jamás se negaba ningún deseo, y al mismo tiempo, Ciel no parecía muy seguro de lo que deseaba.

—Si el Amo lo desea, yo podría obtener para él muchos otros libros, solo debe pedirlo—acotó mirando a su Señor. El noble parpadeó, tragó aire y respondió:

—Lo haré—.

Sin darse cuenta la noche cayó sobre ellos. Entonces el Mayordomo Negro dejó su habitación para ir en busca de su Amo. Lo encontró en su estudio, todavía leyendo.

—Joven Amo, es hora de ir a descansar—. El muchacho alzó la mano y quedó en silencio mirando el contenido de las hojas concentrado, luego sonrió y dejó marcada la página donde había quedado, cerró el libro y se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a su sirviente con presteza, se volteó para mirar por la ventana, era una noche completamente oscura pero ya no era tenebrosa en absoluto, nunca más podría serlo.

Siguió al Demonio en silencio y a una cierta distancia que, en realidad, resultaba incomoda para ambos pero al mismo tiempo — intentaba asegurarse Ciel— resguardaba su moral. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. El Mayordomo abrió y dejó pasar primero a su Señor.

Ciel observó las ropas dispuestas sobre la cama, la chimenea encendida llenaba de agradable calidez el dormitorio en ese frío día de invierno. El sirviente extendió lentamente las cortinas de la habitación. El muchacho lo observó fijamente, por un momento el nerviosismo se aferró a su corazón haciéndolo latir más fuerte, el hecho de que Sebastian cerrase el cortinaje provocaba en él una suerte de claustrofobia.

Pronto el calor le subió al rostro, el corazón le martillaba tras las orejas, no pudo apartar la mirada del Demonio y cuando éste se volteó a verlo dio un respingón. El Mayordomo Negro sonrió. Y la sonrisa se le alargó por el rostro dramáticamente producto del titilar de las velas.

Se acercó parsimonioso con una sonrisa felina en el rostro que erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo a Ciel, el joven esperó con los nervios tensos, cada paso que daba el sirviente lo ponía más incómodo y, por lo tanto, más molesto.

—Bien, Joven Amo, permítame ayudarle a desvestirse—. Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El joven contuvo la expresión, volviéndose apático.

Sebastian necesitó de su total entereza mientras desvestía lentamente a Ciel, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Delicadamente, una a una fueron cayendo las prendas al suelo, primero el moño de su cuello, luego la chaqueta, el chaleco.

Al momento de quitar la camisa el sirviente soltó delicadamente cada uno de los botones, de arriba abajo, apreciando como la leve luz de las velas le mostraba la tersa piel del pecho de Ciel y luego los pectorales que dieron lugar a los rozados pezones.

Sebastian deslizó la mano a través del cuerpo para deshacerse de una nueva prenda, rosando intencionadamente con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su Amo. Sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar a su Señor a los ojos, caliente y suave le pareció al tacto y le gusto la sensación, sonrió nuevamente de lado. Esto crispó aún más los nervios del muchacho que optó por una expresión socarrona para defender su dignidad —la cual sentía pasada a llevar por las innecesarias atenciones de su sirviente—.

Sin darse cuenta pasó los dedos sobre el pezón derecho de Ciel. El Joven Amo se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un sonido incomprensible resbaló de sus labios y aunque lo contuvo de inmediato no pudo evitar sentir que el leve gemido se alzaba en el sustancioso silencio que moraba en su habitación, su rostro enrojeció ferozmente, sintió el calor a través de todo su cuerpo, le ardían la cara, las orejas y el cuello, tragó saliva y respiró profundo manteniendo su cara imperturbable.

El Mayordomo continuó desvistiéndole, para luego ayudarle a vestirse. En dos nuevas ocasiones le rozó la piel con sus largos dedos; en la primera sujetó su mano para quitarle los pantalones evitando así que se cayera, pero no pudo evitar tocarle la rodilla para guiar —tal vez con demasiado placer— el movimiento de su pierna; en la segunda trazó la línea de su clavícula para acomodar el ropa sobre los hombros y finalmente abrochar la prenda en su pecho.

Completamente tenso, Ciel retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama mientras su sirviente recogía las ropas, las doblaba y ordenaba. Sebastian se acercó y acomodó las almohadas. Su rostro estaba impertinentemente cerca del de su Amo y este agregó deprisa:

—Estoy bien—refunfuñó toscamente.

El Mayordomo retrocedió calmado, tomó el candelabro y se alejó sigilosamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y volviéndose a mirar a su Señor, dijo:

—Que tenga buenas noches, Joven Amo—. Su rostro se oscureció repentinamente y sus pensamientos perturbaron su cara impávida haciéndola terriblemente sensual. Abandonó la habitación con pasos calmados, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en su habitación comenzó a buscar la página que Ciel había marcado en el libro, encontró la razón de aquella sonrisa y con un suspiró se estiró en su asiento meditando aquella expresión.

Se envaró al escuchar quedos golpes llamando a su puerta. Se puso de pie y abrió de inmediato. Frente a él se encontraba Ciel muy calmado, la sorpresa fue demasiada como para lograr ocultarla.

— ¿Joven Amo?—. El muchacho pasó por su lado entrando en la pequeña pero confortable y cálida habitación. — ¿Sucede algo malo, Señor?—. Volvió a preguntar el Demonio luego de cerrar la puerta. El joven se volvió lentamente para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Duerme conmigo, Sebastian—.


	4. Chapter III

_Capítulo III  
Ese mayordomo, disfruta_

El Mayordomo Negro se quedó observando a su Amo fijamente un segundo sin siquiera respirar.

— ¿Qué?—soltó. Un sentimiento de irreverente hilaridad estuvo a punto de hacerlo estallar en carcajadas. El placer sombrío que le produjo la petición del muchacho lo exaltó hasta hacer temblar su sangre en las venas pero congeló su expresión y moduló su voz. — ¿Qué está diciendo?—cuestionó sin lograr ocultar su deseo por escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, por comprobar que la situación que se le presentaba era la que él creía.

El Joven Amo lo miró a los ojos y percibió su estado, enderezó los hombros, los músculos de la espalda se le tensaron por el desagrado que le provocó la expresión que su Mayordomo intentaba ocultar.

—No puedo dormir—. Le miró enfadado por entre las pestañas provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo del sirviente, sin embargo, en el fondo no era enfado lo que el joven sentía, estaba avergonzado y no sabía que más hacer. —Sebastian—. Intentó de nuevo, concentrándose en controlar el creciente vacío que carcomía el suelo a sus pies y le producía nauseas.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó el Demonio demasiado agradecido de la situación para contener su tono de voz a uno más apaciguador.

Ciel le miró aireado, apretando los dientes, con los puños crispados. Pasó a su lado, se acercó la cama y se sentó. El Mayordomo estaba encantado mientras veía el hermoso rostro —ahora más alargado— con la misma expresión caprichosa de allende.

Se acercó a su Señor unos pasos antes de agacharse frente a él para quedar a su altura, reprimió sus ganas de burlarse del asunto y optó por tomar partido.

—Me disculpo, monseñor, por decir cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodarle—expresó el sirviente arrodillado frente al joven y mirándolo a los ojos con impresionante sinceridad, aquello pareció amainar la vergüenza y molestia del muchacho, quien bajó los brazos que cruzaba sobre el pecho y apoyándolos en la cama lo miró un poco menos molesto y más que nada frustrado.

La pose fue en absoluto sensual y el inocente puchero constituido —de forma inconsciente— en los labios del muchacho junto a la frustración de sus cejas, terminaron por hacer sucumbir al Mayordomo, quien se paralizó con los ojos muy grandes y el corazón desbocado. Se sintió contrariado nuevamente, los cambios diversos que veía en el Conde no correspondían en lo absoluto con el niño que él conoció.

—No puedo dormir—repitió el Joven Amo agotado, suspiró mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas. Sebastian contuvo las ganas de bufar, el mal humor que llevaba sintiendo durante tanto tiempo de pronto era reemplazado por desconcierto, no comprendía muy bien qué sucedía ni qué quería hacer al respecto.

Luego de un instante se decantó por la opción más sencilla, que era aprovechar la debilidad del Joven Señor y divertirse con él un rato. Trazó rápidamente un plan de acción en su mente al tiempo en que convertía su rostro en una máscara de compostura a la altura de la situación, en un silencio casi ceremonioso Sebastian fue poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Ciel lo siguió con la mirada, y de pronto cayó en la consideración de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del Mayordomo —sin acertar, por supuesto—, el espanto le hizo enderezarse.  
— Hey…—dijo atropelladamente. —Espera un momento, Sebastian—. Retrocedió sobre la cama lo más que pudo. — ¡Yo solo quiero dormir!—. Intentó reflejar toda su indignación en su voz pero esta flaqueaba y le temblaban las manos.

El rostro esculpido del Mayordomo se ensombreció —siguiendo su papel—. La desesperación de Ciel aumentó al ver como Sebastian se acercaba lentamente con un aura cada vez más amenazadora.

— ¡Espera!—terció, intentando contenerlo. Se sentía completamente indefenso frente la amenaza que representaba el Demonio frente a él, el muchacho había olvidado su que ya no era humano, por un instante, se sintió completamente congelado. Le faltaba el aire, su mente se sentía vaga, veía neblinoso pero no podía dejar de levantar los abrazos para detener el inminente avance del sirviente, lo que Ciel no sabía era que todos esos síntomas se debían a la influencia del Mayordomo sobre él.

Finalmente cayó de espaldas, sus rodillas estaban separadas, le temblaba el cuerpo mientras resoplaba por la boca. El Demonio lo miró. El muchacho tenía los ojos entrecerrados, miraba a través de las pestañas negras y una capa de leve sudor le hacía brillar el precioso rostro.

— ¿Joven Amo?— Se detuvo el sirviente cerca del camastro a observarlo. La blancura de las piernas le pareció graciosa al tiempo que descubría que en ciertas zonas era más sonrosada. Se imaginó besando su rodilla y trazando con su lengua una línea zigzagueante hasta su ingle, la idea lo sorprendió un poco.

Se concentró nuevamente en el rostro.

—Ayer—. La voz clara del joven le despabiló. —Ayer tú estabas durmiendo—. Se detuvo para tomar aire—Parecías muy tranquilo—agregó, el sirviente intentó recordar que estaba soñando, pero a pesar de no poder descubrirlo exactamente supo que soñaban con Ciel, como lo había hecho a lo largo de esos años. —Yo no puedo dormir—explicó cansado. —Estoy agotado, pero no logro dormir—.

—Quiere decir, Joven Amo, que durante estos años usted no ha logrado descansar—. No era una pregunta, solo afirmaba un hecho perfectamente normal en los primeros años de vida de un demonio, luego vendría la lenta evolución.

—No tuve necesidad—respondió el Joven Señor a la ligera, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sus palabras dejaban entre ver algo que inquietó al Mayordomo, nuevamente sintió que había algo oculto en el fondo de la situación, que algo más sucedía, algo que no alcanzaba a descubrir. Se detuvo mientras el ígneo cuerpo del muchacho se extendía con las piernas abiertas frente a él.

Lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha estado haciendo durante estos diez años, Joven Amo? —pronunció las palabras lentamente, al mismo tiempo refrenaba el desagrado que hervían en su entrañas —el cual aumentaba debido a la gran curiosidad que sentía— y las ansias inhumanas que le adormecían las caderas volviéndolas pesadas.

—Muchas cosas—declaró el joven al tiempo que intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos.

—Excepto dormir, claro—. El rostro del sirviente se alzó y miró desde la altura y distancia de su posición el cuerpo indefenso de Ciel, como un dios cruel y acusador. El joven percibió por instinto el tipo de pensamientos que rondaban al Demonio, guardó silencio dejándole llegar a la conclusión que quisiera.

—Por supuesto—soltó el sirviente, con los puños crispados y la voz gélida. —Y ahora que está tan cansado desea dormir—prosiguió, el muchacho esperó con el corazón trastornado. Sentía una presión constante en todo el cuerpo, como miles de dedos apoyándose ligeramente sobre su piel, poco a poco, todo fue haciéndose más claro. Respiró —como le habían enseñado— y separó las cosas dentro de su mente para analizarlas por separado. Su sirviente se mantenía a cierta distancia y parecía una estatua de mármol.

Iba a decir algo, cuando el Mayordomo le interrumpió:

—Bien, permítame llevarle de vuelta a su habitación—. El sirviente se acercó y le aferró el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo. Ciel jadeó sorprendido de verse de pronto entre los brazos del Mayordomo, sus manos sujetaba sus piernas pero la suavidad de los guantes le cosquilleaba la piel.

—Es-Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? —reprochó cuando el Mayordomo lo alzó en vilo como princesa.

—Llevarlo a su cama, por supuesto—repuso tranquilamente. —Si desea dormir, es necesario que sea en un lugar agradable como su dormitorio—explicó, lo miraba con intensidad, apretándolo contra su pecho. —A menos que desee dormir en mi cama el resto de las noches—propuso sensualmente con una sonrisa. El joven enrojeció.

— ¡I-Idiota!—. Le soltó, pero no sabía que más decir, tan solo imaginarse allí lo volvía a poner a la defensiva y de mal humor. El Demonio torció el gesto convirtiendo la mueca de su rostro en una dulce sonrisa burlona que encubría su decepción.

En medio segundo ya se encontraban en la amplia y tibia habitación de Ciel. El Mayordomo Negro le dejó de inmediato en el suelo con mucho cuidado. El lugar era cálido y conocido, el joven lanzó un suspiro. Era agradable, de una forma diferente a la habitación de Sebastian, más luminosa y grande pero sin aquel aroma que el muchacho recordaba de la noche anterior.

El sirviente volvió a ordenar la cama y la dispuso para recibir nuevamente a su Joven Amo. Una vez acostado, el Mayordomo tomó el candelabro y acercó su rostro al del joven.

—Ahora, cierre los ojos y descanse—murmuró. El aroma de su cuello tibio relajó a Ciel —muy pese a él— pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir.

—No te vayas todavía—exhortó susurrando mientras se acurrucaba de lado. —Estoy cansado pero no logro dormirme—.

—Debe relajarse Amo Ciel, no hay nada que temer aquí—. Su aliento rozó su rostro y erizó los vellos del cuello al muchacho, quien sonrió no muy convencido de ello. Se quedó un momento en silencio, muy quieto y tranquilo. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al Mayordomo.

—No da resultado—rezongó. Sebastian lo miró con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que le molesta? —inquirió acercándose a dejar el candelabro en su lugar.

—Que no puedo dormir—espetó el Señor con malhumor. El sirviente sonrió.

—Sí, pero… ¿Hay algo puntual que le preocupe?—. El muchacho pareció meditarlo, la razón la sabía de sobra pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera en su mente pensaba aceptarlo.

—No—.

—Ya veo, es bastante extraño—musitó mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con aquella pose suya. Ciel lo miró. — ¿Está cómodo?, ¿No siente frío?—interrogó con seriedad. El joven parpadeó ante la visión del bello rostro que estaba frente a él y lo ponía tan incómodo, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

El sirviente continuó pensando un momento más hasta que una sonrisa le transformó el rostro, se atrevió a acercarse y cuando su cara estuvo ya muy cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración y dijo:

— ¿Quiere que le cante una canción de cuna?—. Rió entre dientes complacido por el efecto de su broma en el semblante de Ciel. Disfrutó por un momento de burlarse del joven que lo observaba con cara agria. Al cabo de un instante dejó a un lado la diversión y miró a su Amo para comprobar que no estuviese demasiado molesto.

Se encontró con la fría mirada del muchacho, quien con irritación, le dijo:

—Acuéstate—. El Mayordomo se congeló, no podía acabar de creerse lo que había escuchado pero al ver la expresión de su Señor, no le calló duda. Nuevamente quiso ponerse a reír a carcajadas — o tal vez, frotarse las manos con deliciosa satisfacción—. En silencio y sin decir nada, se quitó la levita y el chaleco sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó el borde de la ropa de cama y recostándose en las almohadas le dio la espalda. Nuevamente el Demonio no acababa de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin detenerse caminó alrededor de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y entró en ella lentamente.

Se recostó para quedar a la altura de su Joven Amo, el muchacho tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el corazón le palpitaba estruendosamente y estaba del todo cubierto por las frazadas. Sebastian no lo miró durante un largo tiempo, regodeándose en silencio de los planes que podría en práctica. Finalmente, levantó las manos colocándolas detrás de su cabeza y miró al techo sin decir nada.

Al pasó de unas horas el Mayordomo pudo notar como la respiración del Joven Amo se acompasaba lentamente hasta hacerse casi imperceptible, su cuerpo se relajó a su lado. Sebastian sonrió, cuando el muchacho se acomodó en la cama y su mano rozó su costado derecho, despertando nuevamente las ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo.

Con un profundo respiro se contuvo, soltó las manos detrás de su cabeza y las estiró a sus costados, disfrutando el calor del cuerpo de su Señor. Espero un instante, comprobó que Ciel durmiese profundamente antes de voltearlo y acomodarlo a su lado.  
Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, la diestra fue a dar al pelo de Ciel, aferrándose a el cerca de la nuca y acariciándolo delicadamente, la siniestra le sostuvo el brazo acercándolo más a su torso. El sirviente procuró tapar bien el cuerpo de su Señor mientras se acomodaban el uno contra el otro.

Ignoró por ese momento el irreverente deseo que crecía en su interior pero estuvo a punto de darlo vuelta, arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo cuando Ciel paso sus piernas entre las de él, cruzándolas.

Sebastian no durmió esa noche, prefirió repasar su plan para divertirse con el Conde que tenía a su lado, pensaba gozar de su nuevo deseo sin detenerse por nada ni nadie.


	5. Chapter IV

_Capítulo IV__  
__Ese mayordomo, molesta_

El tic-tac del reloj que colgaba en la pared a su espalda intervenía su concentración y las cosas se habían vuelto peor desde que escuchase los pasos del Demonio pasar por fuera de la habitación pero sin detenerse en ella.

Había aguantado la respiración y formado en su rostro a tomar una expresión apática pero sencillamente el Mayordomo Negro ni siquiera se había asomado a verle. Alzó la mirada desde la página que no lograba terminar de leer y escrutó la obscuridad que reinaba más allá de la ventana. El impulso de ponerse de pie, salir a la intemperie y perderse entre los árboles le llenó la mente.

No sentiría el frío desgarrador del invierno ni temería que la noche y sus criaturas se cerraran a su alrededor, podría sentir el bosque, escucharlo respirar y permanecer allí de pie por cuanto tiempo quisiera sin necesidad de nada más.

_¿No necesitaré dormir? ¿No necesitaré comer?_ Había preguntado Ciel hace tiempo. _No_, le habían contestado. Mordió su labio inquieto, no se atrevía a poner a prueba esas palabras, hacerlo y descubrir que eran ciertas terminarían por quitarle la poca tranquilidad que había logrado, terminaría por destruir una parte de sí que no se sentía capaz de dejar ir, al menos de momento.

—Joven Amo—musitó el sirviente. Había entrado en la habitación luego de tocar quedamente a la puerta pero Ciel no escuchó nada. El muchacho se volvió con expresión contenida, vacilando por un instante. Podía pedirle que le dejase solo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de expresar nada por temor a las sospechas que provocaría en la mente del Mayordomo.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—insistió acercándose unos pasos al sillón. El Señor reacción levantándose de golpe de su asiento y pasando por su lado sin mirarlo si quiera.

—Lo estoy, por supuesto, Sebastian ¿Está preparada ya la cena?—preguntó sin darse vuelta mientras apoyaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí, Señor. 

Ciel apoyó delicadamente la copa de vino sobre sus labios, dejando que el ardor del líquido le calentara la boca y el pecho. Alejó el trago mientras volvía a meditar sobre sus recuerdos… parecía escuchar que en la cocina algo estallaba, que los platos se rompían y alguien caía rodando por la escalera, que alguien reía alegremente mientras corría por el pasillo, incluso, pensó el muchacho, podía sentir el aroma del té verde que siempre se bebía. Esperaba en cualquier momento que las puertas de la mansión se abrieran de par en par y la gente no invitada comenzase a llegar a visitarlo.

Todo ellos tan llenos de vida y de alegría, de calor, amor y recuerdos que se combinaban en su mente impidiéndole distinguir su orden.

El Conde sabía que las consecuencias de vivir persiguiendo a las personas que mataron a su familia y asolaron su vida sería perder todo aquello que había logrado sobrevivir, aquello que permaneció a su lado y que había significado su ancla para no dejar de ser la persona que era o creía haber sido… o quizá se había malformado de toda maneras, hace mucho tiempo, ahogado por una sed de venganza que le había quitado todo, incluso la capacidad de poder descubrirlo.

— ¿Amo?—. Volvió a interrumpirlo el Mayordomo Negro, Ciel se dio cuenta que seguía con la copa en el aire a solo centímetros de la mesa, se había quedado así quien saber por cuanto tiempo sin moverse y ahora era consciente de la mala impresión que eso daba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y bajó la mano.

Había mucha elegancia en sus movimientos pero el sirviente pudo notar la tensión en los hombros de su Señor, contuvo un suspiro y sirvió el postre en silencio, esperando que siendo la comida favorita del Joven, este se interesara lo suficiente para preguntar por ella.

No obstante, no hubo suerte, Ciel se mantuvo solemnemente callado mientras el Mayordomo servía el plato y lo colocaba frente a él. Susurró una palabra para indicar al muchacho que podía empezar a comer y este, como si fuera un muñeco se movió al instante y bajó la vista al platillo con el cubierto ya listo en su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el Conde, frunció el ceño y miró al Demonio, el enojo dominó su expresión— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—exigió saber alzando la voz. Sebastian suspiró un poco más tranquilo, contento de ver que al menos su Amo no habían cometido la locura de intentar comer como postre una mezcla de nieve, barro y hojas podridas. El Joven Amo se puso de pie, haciendo uso de su altura —solo unos centímetros por debajo de Sebastian— para mirarlo directo a los ojos. —Llévate esto de inmediato y retírate de mi vista—gruñó. Sus ojos azules brillaban furiosos, su mandíbula se marcaba más de lo normal y su nariz se respingó un poco.

Sebastian lo observó conteniendo sus palabras, el rostro de su Amo era realmente atractivo; su semblante aireado le producía un placer retorcido y las ganas de tirarlo contra la mesa y arrancarle la ropa terminaron por hacerlo sonreír.

Una sonrisa para nada respetuosa y claramente tentadora tensó las mejillas del Demonio, la magnética atracción que producía incomodó profundamente a Ciel, que se sentía cómodo en el refugio que el fastidio le otorgaba. Encuadró los hombros lentamente y tomó aire por la nariz, parecía prepararse para soltar un golpe, pero él, ante todo, era _un caballero_ y no dejaría que ningún mequetrefe le hiciera perder la compostura. Se dio vuelta iracundo y golpeando la silla con la pierna casi la da vuelta al pasar raudo hasta la puerta y cerrar con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El Demonio sonrió, respiró profundamente el lugar en donde Ciel había estado de pie y que aún contenía algo de su aroma. 

A través de la ventana abierta de su habitación Ciel podía ver los delicados copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo y que brillaban tenuemente, distinguiéndose de la obscuridad absoluta, gracias a la luz de la luna que se escapaba por entre las nubes.

Todas las velas de su habitación se habían apagado pero el muchacho no parecía incomodo por la penumbra ni por el frío en el dormitorio, había olvidado prender el fuego de la chimenea y puesta ya su ropa de dormir se había sentado cerca de la ventana en silencio.

Suspiró y el vaho se arremolinó frente a su rostro, escuchó la cerradura hacer _clic_ al cerrarse y se volvió de inmediato. El corazón le latía muy rápido cuando se encontró con los ojos rojos del sirviente.

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, no podía distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo en medio de la negrura pero sus ojos refulgían a la altura en la que debía estar su cabeza. No escuchaba pasos acercándose a pesar de lo mucho que se concentrara, y sin embargo, Sebastian avanzaba hacia él.

El viento sopló dispersando las nubes y la luna brilló iluminando la habitación. El Joven pudo ver la forma de los pómulos y la frente lisa del Demonio pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía escondido en las tinieblas, o quizá solo fuese una cabeza flotando. La idea perturbó a Ciel, haciéndolo retroceder de espaldas a la ventana, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y tambalearse hacia atrás cuando dos manos lo sujetaron por la cintura apegándolo al cuerpo del Mayordomo.

Exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones en el instante que se sintió caer, pero entonces se golpeó contra el pecho de Demonio y sus ojos de fuego capturaron a los suyos dejándolo indefenso e incapaz de alejarse, las manos del sirviente ardían a través de su ropa.

Vio los rayos de luna reflejarse en los dientes blancos del sirviente, su sonrisa era demasiado grande, parecía imposible que cupiese en su rostro. Los brazos se estrecharon a su alrededor, comprimiéndolo contra el cuerpo del Mayordomo, lo sintió erectarse y crecer contra el hueco entre su ingle y su cadera.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, aterrado, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar aire ni gritar puesto que la boca de Sebastian se estampó en ese mismo instante contra la suya. La lengua tibia del Demonio le acarició buscando entrar al tiempo que empujaba para que abriera los labios. Un cosquilleo se presentó en su miembro y el pánico que le produjo fue tal que su boca se abrió cumpliendo los deseos del Mayordomo.

Sebastian avanzó sujetando el cuerpo de Ciel contra el suyo, sus manos enguantadas recorrían su espalda y procuraban que su cadera quedase firmemente apretada contra la suya para que lo sintiera crecer. Las manos del muchacho apenas si tenían la fuerza suficiente para cerrarse sobre el traje del sirviente.

El Demonio volvió ha avanzar, empujando al Joven contra la ventana abierta. De pronto, las manos del sirviente se apoyaron en el marco y se inclinó un poco. El Conde reaccionó del inmediato aferrándose a los hombros de la levita del Mayordomo, sin duda alguna, caería sino se afirmaba del cuerpo del sirviente, jadeó contra el oído de Sebastian y este, a su vez, le lamió lentamente el cuello desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja izquierda.

El placer y el terror lo dominaron, temía caer y resultar herido, temía caer y no resultar herido en lo absoluto, pero más temía al hecho de que no podía ignorar las deliciosas cosquillas que sentía en el pene. Lleno de desesperación, Ciel tomó una decisión y abrió las manos, soltándose al vacío.

Al caer, vio la sonrisa blanca y los ojos rojos del Demonio mirándolo desde la ventana que se encontraba cada vez más lejana. 

Se enderezó de golpe, sudaba profusamente y tenía la ropa pegada a la piel en el pecho, la espalda y debajo de los brazos, incluso en las piernas y detrás de las rodillas. Jadeó mientras temblaba y con las manos esperaba encontrar el nieve que se derretía a su alrededor en un charco pegajoso de sangre.

Una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, se sobresaltó tanto que cayó rodando fuera de la cama.

— ¿Amo?—. Escuchó aquella voz llamándolo y sintió calosfríos recorrer su espalda. Una luz se encendió en la mesita de noche.

Sebastian se estiraba sobre la cama para alcanzar el candelabro y mantenerlo alzado para así iluminar el suelo, se había acostado al igual que la noche anterior y miraba a su Señor con el ceño levemente fruncido por la contrariedad.

Ciel respiró pesadamente, _solo fue una pesadilla_, se dijo, _solo fue una pesadilla_. Parpadeó y sintió como todo el pánico lentamente se iba desvaneciendo dejándole sumido en la abochornante realidad.

Estaba erecto.

Tragó saliva, tenía que pensar rápidamente en qué hacer. Debía levantarse e irse al baño, era la única solución y debía hacerlo sin que Sebastian lo notase.

Se puso de pie cuidadosamente, el camisón que llevaba puesto era holgado y le ofrecía cierta libertad para moverse, pero eso solo cuando todo andaba bien, en esos instantes se alzarían resaltando aún más su espantosa condición, tuvo cuidado de darse la vuelta de inmediato y en silencio caminó hacia el baño.

Sentía la tela pegada a las piernas y a la piel de los glúteos, intentó pensar en qué hacer a continuación, si se metía al baño y se encerraba podría escapar de los ojos escrutadores del Demonio, pero no tendría más ropa que ponerse y aquella ya estaba mojada de sudor. Tomó la determinación en un instante, se detuvo junto a unos de los sillones que estaban cerca del fuego de la chimenea y se sacó con un movimiento fluido la ropa por la cabeza dejándola sobre el sillón más cercano para que se secase con el calor del fuego.

Se encerró en la habitación del baño sintiendo los ojos rojos del Mayordomo Negro abrasándole la espalda. Contuvo un suspiro mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta. Encendió algunas velas y se examinó frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo.

La piel de su pene estaba roja y tensa, brillaba producto del exceso transparente que emanaba de su cabeza, el miembro palpitaba tambaleándose como un borracho de un lado a otro mientras seguía escupiendo. Ciel respiró dos veces muy profundamente para calmarse antes de dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla para sentarse en el alero.

El frío de la noche, tan cercana a la madrugada, le mordía la piel pero no le molestaba demasiado, dejó pasar los minutos hasta que sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente al cambio de temperatura, una vez vuelto todo a su lugar volvió a entrar al baño y cerró la ventana. Utilizó agua tibia de la jofaina y con una toalla se limpió metódicamente el cuerpo ignorando rotundamente las constantes imágenes pertenecientes al sueño que acababa de tener y que intentaban por todos los medios reclamar su atención.

Cuando ya no tuvo nada más de lo que encargarse se dirigió a la puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo tomó aire antes de entrar en el calor de su dormitorio. Ignoró por completo la silueta sentada sobre su cama y se concentró en la ropa que había dejado a secar junto a fuego. Se colocó el camisón por la cabeza con la mayor rapidez para cubrir su cuerpo y solo entonces se permitió mirar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

El Mayordomo Negro lo esperaba de pie junto a la cama. Se acercó en silencio y miró la taza de porcelana dejada en su mesita de noche.

—Me tomé la libertad de prepararle un té, Joven Amo—dijo el sirviente. Ciel respiró, cada vez más tranquilo y algo avergonzado por los nervios que había sentido por acercarse nuevamente a su inquietante compañía. — ¿Desea tres de azúcar como siempre?—preguntó al ver que su Amo no pensaba decir nada, el Joven asintió, temiendo que su voz lo delatara en algo.

Se sentó en la cama mientras su Mayordomo terminaba de endulzar su té, al verse libre de su mirada se atrevió a levantar los ojos hacia él. Sus piernas que vestían ajustados pantalones negros y se adaptaban a cada forma y su camisa blanca que se marcaba en sus brazos y se tensaba definiendo los músculos de la espalda, su perfil y su cuello de piel tan blanca, en definitiva, todo él tan solo a unos centímetros.

Ciel sintió un respingo y la sangre se le congeló al tiempo que iba sintiendo como crecía.

El Demonio se volvió hacia él, ofreciéndole el té con rostro sereno, casi amable. Los ojos azules de Ciel, casualmente dilatados y su rostro absolutamente blanco desviaron su atención. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Sucede algo…?—comenzó a preguntar enderezándose.

—Ya no quiero té—prorrumpió el muchacho, sonrojándose. Se estiró en la cama tapándose de inmediato y cubriéndose hasta las orejas se enredó en las mantas y le dio la espalda.

Sebastian se quedó de pie, viendo como el cuerpo de su Joven Amo se volvía un nudo de nervios. Nuevamente sintió esas ansias de largarse a reír con tanta fuerza que seguramente se dislocaría la mandíbula. Solo se permitió sonreír un instante, sus ojos ardían mientras se dirigía a la mesa en el centro de la habitación y dejaba allí la taza de porcelana. Saboreó el placer que le palpitaba entre las piernas y tensaba su pantalón hasta alzarlo, caminó rodeando la cama y ya sin zapatos se recostó junto a su Amo. Exhaló levemente y la vela se apagó al otro lado de la cama.

En la obscuridad, Sebastian se entregó a la dulce planificación de la próxima pesadilla del Conde.


	6. Chapter V

_Capítulo V  
Ese mayordomo, huye_

La luz tibia del sol que entraba a raudales por las ventanas iluminaba la larga galería y se reflejaba hermosamente en el piso de madera pulido.

Los pasos del Demonio se sofocaban en la estrecha alfombra verde musgo ubicada en medio del largo corredor. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano y se dirigía al estudio de su Señor con la escusa de ofrecerle el té de la tarde y con la intención de vigilarlo.

_Ya debería haber dado resultado_, pensó en su fuero interno con fastidio mientras avanzaba. Habían pasado los meses, la estación cambiaba y la primavera llegaba con todo su aroma y color, sin embargo, el Joven Amo no daba el menor signo de corrupción.

El sirviente llamó a la puerta y luego de esperar un instante entró al estudio. El Conde reposaba sobre un diván de cuero color granate, tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el abdomen y la derecha cruzada sobre el pecho de manera ligeramente defensiva. El Mayordomo se acercó, acomodó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y observó detenidamente el rostro de su Señor.

El ceño de Ciel estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados, le temblaban los parpados cuando los ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro bajo ellos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los hombros sutilmente elevados, respiraba con dificultad y su frente estaba perlada con una capa de sudor.

La boca del muchacho tembló y se abrió. El Joven Amo se sentó de golpe a la mitad de un grito. — ¡Deten…!—. Se le congeló el aliento en la garganta cuando se encontró a centímetros del rostro del Demonio. Los ojos se le abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir.

Sebastian sintió que el regocijo crecía desde sus intestinos pero intentó que no se le notase. No se debía a que sus esfuerzos no hicieran efecto, sino más bien, que el muchacho lo ocultaba casi a la perfección.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Los ojos rojos sostuvieron la mirada del muchacho, el cual tardó un segundo y medio en comprender que la pesadilla se había acabado. Apoyó los pies en el suelo, apartando el rostro, sintió como el sudor se le acumulaba sobre las cejas, le corría por la nuca y humedecía sus axilas.

Respiró profundamente intentando controlar los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Sintió como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo. Había seguido soñando con el acoso constante de su Mayordomo desde hacía meses, no había pasado ni una sola noche que no tuviese un sueño con él y muchas noches era más de un sueño… imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez o que se diferenciaban tenuemente unas de otras, luego se mezclaban y después ya no podía reconocer si alguna vez tuvieron algún orden o concierto.  
No lograba descansar en lo más mínimo y aunque intentara no dormir caía bajo un sopor incontrolable desde el momento en que se apoyaba contra alguna superficie.

Se puso de pie poniendo más distancia entre los dos, caminó acercándose a la ventana, agradeciendo el tenue calor que le otorgaba el sol de fines de marzo.

El Demonio lo observó, las escápulas del muchacho se movieron cuando él frotó sus manos contra la cara, intentando despertarse por completo.

—Últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas—comentó el sirviente, avanzando unos pasos tras él pero manteniendo la distancia. Esperó una respuesta de Ciel que jamás recibió porque el Joven tenía la boca seca y la entrepierna húmeda. — ¿Amo?—. Volvió a insistir, sin hacer ningún ruido se acercó sigilosamente.

El Conde relajó los hombros haciendo un esfuerzo por reponerse y se volteó, quedó a centímetros del Mayordomo, quien alzó la mano y la apoyó sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Ciel retrocedió, giró sobre sus talones alejándose.

—Amo, su té está preparado—dijo viéndolo dirigirse a la puerta sin detenerse. — ¿Joven Amo?—. La puerta se cerró con un _clic_ resonante que retumbó contra el cuerpo del Demonio.

Esa noche Ciel se arrebujó en un sofá de la biblioteca, envuelto en una manta de lana muy gruesa. Estaba decido en que era la nociva y continua presencia del Demonio lo que le provocaba aquellos sueños y sentía la grave urgencia de poner distancia entre ambos.

Se cubrió con la manta hasta las orejas y acomodándose de lado, cerró los ojos. No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando los escuchó… los pasos avanzando por la galería eran como una cadencia de ecos fantasmales, un sonido sordo que te helaba la sangre no por su ruido sino por su ausencia, Ciel sabía que estaba acercándose, aunque no escuchase nada.

Una respiración en su cuello le tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, contuvo la respiración y no se movió, quizá si fingía dormir nada sucediese. Sin saber bien como, las manos enguantadas del sirviente comenzaron a tocar la piel de su espalda, incluso a través de la ropa, incluso a través de la manta.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndolo. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviese él a su lado? ¿En qué espacio se recostaba su cuerpo o cuando había alzado la manta que envolvía a Ciel para acostarse a su lado? _El Conde percibía en los límites de su conciencia que algo esta muy mal en todo eso, no obstante, ninguna de estás preguntas surgieron en su mente.

El miembro duro del Demonio se acomodó en la curva de los glúteos del muchacho, el joven temblaba, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, deseando poder despertarse en ese momento antes de que las manos del sirviente reptasen por su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda lo abrazó mientras que la diestra arrastró por sus piernas su camisón hasta más allá de la cadera. 

Sus largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de la circunferencia tensa que era el pene del muchacho, meciéndolo suavemente al principio y luego tomando mayor velocidad. El Joven Amo abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron, su espalda se curvó involuntariamente hacia atrás.

Ciel hubiese deseado apretar los puños y reunir la fuerza para alejar al Mayordomo Negro de su lado, gritarle que no lo tocase y golpearlo e imprecarlo por sus abusos… pero la sensación que le hacía gemir, que le entumecía el cuerpo y el hacía voltear los ojos mientras temblaba le dejaba indefenso.

Tenía una necesidad ciega de explotar, de dejarlo todo salir y no pensar en nada por solo unos segundos. Envuelto en su ensueño se dejó ir por primera vez y eyaculó en medio de la noche. Al día siguiente no era capaz de mirar al sirviente, el solo tenerlo a menos de un metro lo inquietaba tanto que se ponía de pie de inmediato y se alejaba.

Los dos días siguientes volvió a dormir en la biblioteca de manera que Sebastian no pudo seguir influyendo en sus sueños, le informó educadamente que ahora que podía dormir solo no le necesitaba a él en su habitación y el Demonio, con una sonrisa condescendiente pero apretando los puños, le dio la razón.

Eran mediados de mayo cuando Ciel volvió a tener problemas de insomnio, demasiado calor le impedía conciliar el sueño y su frustración crecía con cada día que pasaba.

—Discúlpeme, Joven Amo, pero… ¿Qué le hace pensar que un demonio se ve afectado por la temperatura?—. El Conde parpadeo sorprendido y meditó un instante en silencio. —Lo que sucede es que usted aún piensa como un humano, cree que si nieva debe sentir frío o que si el sol brilla y las frutas maduran debe sentir calor, pero no, no es así. No para usted—continuó diciendo el sirviente.

—Entiendo, tiene sentido—contestó después de un momento— Pero… ¿Cómo puedo dejar experimentar algo que se supone es un reflejo natural de mi cuerpo?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Debe ser difícil sacarse esas viejas costumbres pero debe comprender que si no las olvida seguirá teniendo una infinidad de problemas de éste tipo—. El Joven Amo asintió, había comprendido lo que el Demonio le había dicho mas llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa. 

Estaba acostado sobre la cama, todas las ventanas abiertas y ni una sola vela encendida. El viento tibio entraba y mecía los cortinajes suavemente, el muchacho se sentía a punto de caer dormido pero el descanso se le resistía desde hace días.

Sintió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y vio a su Mayordomo Negro observándolo desde la puerta.  
Ciel se sentó de golpe en la cama.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, su voz sonó más rígida de lo que esperaba.

—Vine ha ayudarlo—susurró el sirviente, acercándose a la cama, se sentó a su lado en completo silencio y evitó rozarle. Miró al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo y vio que él miraba a sus pies, entonces se acercó a su cuello y le sopló al oído.

El salto que dio el Conde casi lo deja pegado al techo, retrocedió tambaleándose hasta la pared y miró al Mayordomo casi con espanto.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Qué haces?—chilló con la mano sujetando su cuello como si le hubiesen mordido. Sebastian sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Nada, solo intentaba refrescarlo un poco—. Se encogió de hombros tan desenfadado como un gato y su sonrisa se expandió. Ciel frunció el ceño contrariado y sinceramente poco convencido de su explicación; se preparaba a discutirle cuando el Mayordomo Negro continuó diciendo—He notado— comenzó mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio. — Que me ignora deliberadamente desde hace algún tiempo—. Caminaba lentamente, a veces daba un paso y la luz de luna iluminaba su silueta ataviada completamente de inmaculado negro, luego, se perdía entre las formas que había en la obscuridad.

El corazón del muchacho zapateaba contra sus costillas.  
— ¿A qué se debe este alejamiento tan brusco, _Joven Amo_? —. El Joven percibió un matiz distinto en su voz al llamarlo, vio dos ojos rojos brillar ocultos en la sombra que proyectaba la chimenea. Su tono modulado, bajo y suave lo seducía.

—N-No sé de qué hablas—susurró intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no temblase, quitó la mirada del fuego fascinante de sus ojos y se acercó a la cama.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir al Demonio sintió como el peso de su cuerpo le caía encima inmovilizándolo contra el acolchado, la presión desapareció de pronto y el muchacho aprovechó para tomar aire un instante.

Entonces su camisón se rajó hasta la mitad de la espalda dejando su cuerpo desnudo y accesible para el sirviente. Se paralizó cuando sintió algo húmedo y tibio acariciarlo.

Jadeó incorporándose en la cama, miró a su alrededor abrazándose el cuerpo al tiempo que buscaba al Mayordomo Negro en los rincones obscuros de su dormitorio. No estaba allí y había vuelto a soñar con él después de semanas de tranquilidad.

Se levantó de la cama y tambaleándose se acercó a la ventana. La brisa refrescó el sudor sobre la piel y logró calmarlo lo suficiente para que pudiese pensar.

Mordió su labio para contener el temblor de su mentón. Saltó por la ventana y corrió, desapareciendo entre los árboles. 


End file.
